Corpse Party:Akemi Amaterasu
by Akemi Morishige
Summary: What if Ayumi brought in a long time friend who came from out of town to fill in Yuka's place for the Sachiko Ever After Charm? Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters(Bad at summariers)
1. Failed Charm

_**Hey guys Im back! This is my new story and I will be finishing it before school starts again. I don't know if many people will like it, but whatever. So this is about Corpse Party. Everything is the same, BUT I have two characters of my own. Enjoy this boring fanfic. Disclaimer:I don't own Corpse Party and none of its characters. I only own my OC and a kitten that is sleeping on my lap.**_

_**(This FanFiction starts off when the group has done the charm and failed, sadly.)**_

Morishige woke up to his head throbbing in pain. Opening his eyes to sit-up and look at the world around him, he gasped in shock and horror. This was not the Kisaragi Academy. Morishige wasn't even sure where he was! The room he was in looked like a classroom of some sort. In front of him was a chalkboard with a drawing of something. A smell of rotting flesh hit his nose, he gaged and looked where the stinch was coming from. He almost vomited on sight. Lying was a corpse of a young girl who looked about his age. She was on her back, her mouth open wide so were her eyes, and her stomach was cut open. Her guts laid around her. Her school uniform, which he hasn't seen before, was ruined with her blood.

Morishige's green eyes tore away from the corpse when he heard a groan that sounded like a female beside him who lied on her back. He immediately he recognized the girl. Her hair was three different shades of blue; light blue on the bottom and middle, regular blue for her bangs and base color, and a dark blue for the top half of her hair. Black glasses like his hung off her nose. She had a curl ontop of her head that was dark blue and wasn't damage in anyway. What she was wearing made a smile form on his lips. A grey sweater that was to big for her and covered her hands was on top and charcoal colored pants. On her feet were black flats with balck buckles.

The girl's navy eyes opened and widen as they looked around. "W-where am I?" She asked herself not noticing that Morishige was with her. "Thats what I've been asking myself." He decided to make himself known to the glassed girl. Her eyes looked over to him. "Morishige?" She quickly sat up and patted any dust or dirt on her shirt. Akemi Amaterasu. She was a long time friend of Ayumi Shinozaki, the girl in his class, and came down to vist her from where ever she lived. Morishige doesn't know much about Akemi only that she might have a crush on him. Thats what Ayumi told him anyway. He pushed up his glasses with his finger before speaking to her. "Its seems after we did the charm, we ended up here." Akemi hummed and looked around some more. "The others arn't with us." she noticed. The dark navy haired boy nodded. "Seems so."

There was a pregnant pause before Akemi spoke. "Where do you think we are?" Morishige glanced around the classroom before replieing. "Another school perhaps?" But what they didn't know that the school was Hell itself and that many people like them have lost their lives already to the devil.

They glanced at one another for a while until Morishige suggested they go search for the others or anyone else. Akemi agreed with a nod and smile. Together, they got up from their places and walked out of the smelly room. Morishige wonder if she saw the corpse of the girl. "Maybe not..I was blocking her veiw from it." He thought. As he was thinking to himself, Akemi was looking as the walked the halls of the building. "This place sure is creepy.." She said out loud, not relizing it. She pushed up her glasses and walked ahead of the boy. Not seeing where she was going, she triped over something and landed right on her face. Morishige broke out of his thoughts when he heard the clumsy girl "epp". Rushing to her side and asked, "Are you alright?". Which she replied with an embarrssed moan. This would always happen when she was around any guy she liked.

"Im fine. I just see where I was going..stupid glasses." He helped her up and chuckled to himself. With a pout she said, "Its not funny.".

Morishige looked around to see what the girl could possibly trip on, but found nothing. "Hmm thats odd. Maybe she triped on her own..No she woudln't do that." He thought. He toke a look at Akemi as she dusted her front side off. "So do you have any idea on where we might be Shig?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Shig? Why on earth would she call him that? He gasped. Mayu. HIs sweet sweet Mayu wasn't with him. Frantically, he looked around calling out her name. "Mayu? Mayu! Where are you? MAYU!".

Akemi looked down, felling tears in the back of her eyes and a lump forming in her thoart. Thats right. Mayu already won his heart, so even try. She swallowed and swallow trying to get rid of the lump, but it wouldn't go away until she let it out by crying. Blinking her tears away, she rose her head and continued walking down the hallway. "Yelling her name isn't going to make her come. She probably cant hear you." She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Her voice sounded dry and it cracked a little bit. Akemi bit her lip, reminding herself not to talk until the lump goes away.

Morishige looked at the girl walking away with his eyebrows raised. He notice the crack and dryness in her voice. "Was she crying?" He asked himself. "If yes then why?"

_**Ahhh. Im so happy to get that out of my head! Anyway, please review and if you don't, I'll make Yuka pee on herself :D And yes I do have my OC's name for my account name ^-^**_

_**~Akemi**_


	2. Yuuya Kizami

_**Welcome readers to Chapter two of Corpse Party:Akemi Amaterasu! Im really happy that this fic wants to be continued, but even if you guys didn't want it to..I would still continue it anyway. To my reviewers(You know who you are) I love you cx**_

Akemi finally got the lump to go away and stopped biting her lip which was bleeding. Quickly, she slide her tongue out of her mouth and licked her bottom lip. She wondered what Morishige was thinking about. "Thinking about Mayu." Another voice in her head said. She agreed with it. She liked Morishige, but she knew that he would never like her. "Oh his sweet Mayu is the only one for him." She mocked on the inside.

He stared at the girl who just nodded to herself, who didn't even know she did, and sighed. He still wanted to know why she was crying. He pushed those thoughts away and worried about Mayu. He needed his Mayu and she needed him. "We should split up and search." Akemi's eyes locked with his. "W-what? That's like the most idiotic thing in the world! haven't you watched those scary movies before and they always split and die! I don't want to die!" She screamed at him. Morishige watched her make a fool out of herself by waving her arms and running in a circle. The dark navy haired boy shook his head. This girl was clumsy and slightly out of her mind. Maybe this place was effecting her. Morishige stopped her by putting his hands on both of her shoulders and stood in front of her. "It will be alright Akemi. Just yell when you're in trouble and I'll come running to you. Okay?" He looked into the same colored eyes. Akemi nodded and looked at the two flight of stairs, where the ended up. One of the stairs were going upwards and the other going downwards. "I'll go up and you go down, alright?" He said. She nodded once more this time with a slight blush. "Y-yeah. Okay.". As she made her way down the stairs , he went up.

* * *

><p><span><em>Somewhere ahead of Akemi<em>

He was bored already. walking around in circles in this hell-hole was driving him insane. He cackled. Maybe a little bit more. The smell of decaying flesh made him groan in pleasure. He heard yelling from of above him and that only ment two things; Someone was getting killed by the ghost children or the guy with a hammer or his next victim. Maybe he'll find a little girl to play the role of his little sister. His dark eyes scanned the area. A girl's restroom, with looked like protective charms all on the doors, was to his right and a entrance was a few feet away from him and one behind him. He grinned. "Ah I just might wait here for my next victim. I promise them a quick and un-painful death."

* * *

><p>Morishige felt sorry for leaving the girl on her own, but Mayu was more important than his Ayumi's best friend. He began calling out her name again. "Mayu! Answer me if you can hear me Mayu!" He waited and there was no one replied. He growled in frustration. He toke out this phone and flipped it open. No service. "Damn." He said. The boy heard a noise, but ignored it guessing Akemi fell again. He saw another corpse in a corner and walked over to it. He toke a close look at it beofre letting his phone hover over it. With a flash of the phone's camera, the corpse's image appeared on his phone. His eyes got a little darker.<p>

"This might keep me sane until I find Mayu."

* * *

><p>Akemi crossed her arms over her chest as she walked down to somewhere unknown. "Stupid Morishige making us split up. If I die or get raped, I'm blaming him for all of it." She nodded, agreeing with her plans. When she reached the bottom, she gasped. A dead body of some person laid there. Its blood surrounding it and it was decaying already. The blue haired girl gaged and covered her mouth, trying not to empty her stomach. "That is just sickening." She said and made her way down more stairs. Akemi let out a sigh when she saw no more stairs. "Thank you god.." She thought as she continued to walk. Not seeing where she was going, She bumped into a hard surface that made her fall on her butt.<p>

She hissed and rubbed her head. "Why do I run into everything?". Opening her eyes that closed during her fall, she saw a pair of legs, which was covered by black pants, and a pair of shoes. "Are you alright young lady?" A male voice asked her.

She looked up and saw a boy wearing a white shirt that had the first few buttons unbutton and had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a blazer on his right shoulder. She notice that there was a sliver chain that looped on to his pants. His eyes were a dark color and he had short, black hair. She thought she was imagining things, so she closed her eyes for ten seconds then opened them again. The boy was still there. Blinking, Akemi got up, dusted her butt off, and smiled at the male.

"Hiya, I'm Akemi Amaterasu. What is your name? She asked with her hand out, well more like her sleeved covered hand. Her smile only got widen when the boy grabbed her hand and shook it.

"My name is Yuuya Kizami."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there is chapter two. I hope you enjoy this as much I did typing it .3. Please reveiw and hey don't be all shy and shit, if you have something to say wether its hateful or something good to say just tell meh *^* cx I really accept all! <strong>_

_**~Akemi**_


	3. The nightmare

_**Who is ready for Kizami to kill Akemi?! Hm?..No one? Fine, just read this chapter then. Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party nor its characters.**_

* * *

><p>Akemi stared at Kizami and he stared back with a kind smile. She decided to break her gaze and looked at her feet. She felt her face heat up when he chuckled at her shyness. "S-so Kizami?" She looked up at, but avoiding his eyes. "Yes Akemi?" He responded to the suddenly shy girl. "Can you tell me where I am..I mean where we are?" The boy nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Its a school called Heavenly Host Elementary School. It was build long ago, but that's all I know."<p>

"Why would we end up at a torn down school?" Akemi thought. Kizami watched the girl closely and started to think on what he should do to her. Her eyes rolled over to his and saw him in deep thought. Not thinking what she was doing, the blue haired girl looked at him more closely. He was very handsome. Maybe even more than handsome! He had a well-built figure and a very sexy voice. She blushed at her thoughts and shook her head. She just met this man! It's not like she can feel anything for him. A nibbled on her bottom lip, nervously. "He sure does think a lot or he thinks very long.".

What she didn't know that Kizami was doing the same. His eyes scaned her hour glass figure, her heart shaped face and her pink cupid lips. "She would make a perfect doll for me...maybe I can make her into my own little slave."

Suddenly, Kizami started to laugh and it kind of scared her. Her eyes stayed on his hand which was going to his pocket. As he pulled the object out, Akemi's eyes widen and she let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Morishige ran and ran faster. The moment he heard his nickname being yelled, he panicked. "Mayu! MAYU!" He ran down the stairs, almost tripping on a corpse. He just had to hurry up and make sure that Mayu was alright. "AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!". Another scream ringed in his ears. "Mayu! I'm coming! MAYU! HOLD ON! MAYU!". His hair bushed against his face and glasses as he tried to quicken his pace.<p>

"MORISHIGE! PLEASE HELP ME!" The female screamed. Its sounded like she was be stabbed earlier.

"MAYU!" He yelled back.

Another scream was heard, a gurgle as if someone was choking on a type of liquid, and then nothing. Morishige stopped in a hallway where the screams and the gurgling was heard. He gulped as he looked at the door. The walls in the hall was covered in blood. Too much blood in fact for it to be only one person. He looked down. A blood path, which he'd been following to get there, lead to the door and maybe it didn't stop. It looked like someone was being dragged to this room with an open wound. "The lap room?" He read off the plaque besides the room's door. As he opened the door, he gagged. The smell was unbearable! The smell of blood, organs, and death was too much for the boy.

The room were filled with lap tables for anything. After emptying his stomach, Morishige explored the room. On one table was a white sheet that looked like it was covering something from him. It was covering a body. The white sheet was crimson from the blood of the body. He gulped once more and took steps to the occupied table.

As he walked over to the body, Morishige stepped on something and he heard a "crunch" noise under his shoe. He took his foot off the now broken object and tilted his head to the side as he looked at it. "Glasses? Mayu doesn't wear glasses. They must be someone's elses.". Indeed they were, but he just didn't think at the time.

He left the black glasses to lie there and continued his way to the used table. When he reached the body, throughts ran through his head. "Is this Mayu's body that is under this sheet?" "Who do I know wears glasses besides me?" He let his hand raise the sheet where it was covering the body's head from his view and pulled it back.

His eyes widen and his heart broke.

No...

No no no no!

Under that sheet wasn't his Mayu, but another girl who was in his heart.

Her skin was sickly pale. The color looked like it were drained right from her.

No!

Her hair that was once three shades of blue was now covered in blood and it looked purple.

No please not her!

Her grey sweater was ripped open and her stomach was cut open. Her pants were nowhere in sight.

Tears streamed down his face as her fallen to the bloodly floor.

Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were dull. The happiness in them were gone.

Morishige let out a scream that pierced the night.

"AKEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>Morishige woke up with a sudden jerk. His glasses was off his face and beside him. He was sweating and his heart raced. He fell asleep after he scearched the top floor for Mayu. She wasn't there. Maybe his dream was some sort of sign for him.<p>

A scream was heard from below.

"Akemi!" He yelled. He quickly put on his glasses and raced down the stairs. The image of Akemi lieing on the lap table enter Morishige's thoughts. He quicked his sped up his pace. He didn't want to see that again.

"Hold on Akemi! Im comming!". He continued to yell to her. Hoping that she could hear him.

* * *

><p>Akemi ran away from the crazied cutie. "Looks can be sooo deadly!" Her mind screamed. Maybe if she runs up the stairs she can run into Morishige.<p>

"Little rabbit? Where are you little rabbit? DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME LITTLE RABBIT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kizami laughed as he walked.

Sudennly a hard force ran into her and she bumped her head into another. "Ouch!" She fell on the floor.

Morishige groaned as he ran into someone or something. He heard an "Ouch!" and immediatley opened his eyes. He grabed the girl up and pulled her into a tight hug.

Akemi opened her eyes when she felt the person pull her up and hug her tightly. "M-morishige?" she said. When her angel like voice filled his ears, he smiled and hugged her even tighter.

The blushing blue headed girl remembered the man chasing her. "Morishige we have to go like now!" She said as she wiggled from his embrace. He looked at her then his eyes widen as the looked behind her.

A man with dark hair and a crazied look in his eyes was walking up to them very slowly. His arm was raised and a knife was in tightly in his hand.

"Ah~. There you are little rabbit. I thought I lost you forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is chapter three for you guys. Sorry if I took to long to update. So, I made this chap longer for all of you readers. This was actually better than the actual one o-o it got erased while I was camping. Review! ^-^<strong>_

_**~Akemi**_


	4. Separation

_** I just have one thing to say before you start reading this chapter. Thank you to all of you! Over one hundred views and five reviews for this fanfiction! I think I should make this chap even longer then the last. Just review and tell me what you** **think. Oh and before you think about it, Yes Kizami and Akemi WILL get together..just not at this moment o-o. Go on...read...**_

* * *

><p>Morishige stood in stock as the man came closer to them. "Little rabbit? Who is this boy?! Did he hurt you, my little rabbit?" The man purred. Akemi watched Kizami get closer and closer. Finally, she got Morishige's attention. "Come on Morishige!" The glassed pair ran up the stairs while holding each other's hands. "Little rabbit! Come back! You can't run forever with your little boyfriend!" Akemi blushed at the comment, her face was bright red. "HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND, YOU CRAZY MAN!". His laugh echoed through the air. Morishige pulled the girl into a room and hid them under a desk. Both of them were a panting mess. The girl's face was red from the lack of air, her hair was a mess and sticking up in odd angles, and her glasses were crooked. He took a gulp of air before speaking. "A-akemi, are you alright?". She looked over to him and nodded. "Y-yeah..I don't know what happen to him. He was so kind at first then he is all insane and acting like a manic.".<p>

His footsteps were getting louder, closer and so was his voice. "AKEMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She shook and found her way in-between Morishige's legs and put her arms around the sitting boy's waist, burying her face into his chest. They were under a teacher's desk. It was big enough to fit to five people or so it looked like. Morishige's eyes widen at the sudden contact by the frighten girl and put his arms around her. He leaned his head down, so the his mouth was next to her ear and whispered words of comfort to help her stop shaking.

"Shh Akemi he wont get you. I'll protect you from him.". Kizami was in the room, looking under desk and in a cabinet that was to the left from the desk that the two was under.

As he got closer, Akemi whimpered. Loudly.

He stopped looking and a grin appeared on his lips. "Akemi, I heard you whimper. Do it again for me. Once I find you, I'll violate your body slowly then I'll kill you quickly. If I don't kill you, those damned children will!"

Morishige raised one of his eyebrows. Children? What children? He didn't see other children besides the manic and the rotting corpses, unless there was other trapped here like him and the rest of class.

Kizami blinked a few and sighed. "She must have escaped while I was in this room with that boy.". With that, he walked out of the room and down the steps, searching another the coast was clear, Morishige let out a deep sigh and looked at the still shaken girl. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him. "You can let go now..He's gone." he whispered in her ear. Akemi didn't hear him and continue to shake and mutter things into his chest.

He reached behind him and detach her arms from around him. "Its okay now. He is gone..you dont have to worry anymore.". He cupped the girls face in his hands.

Akemi opened her navy colored eyes and saw his green eyes staring at her. Her eyes rolled down, closed, then re-opened. "D-did you find Mayu?" She stuttered. Morishige gasped. Mayu was still not with him. "Sadly no I didn't, but I wouldn't mind another pair of eyes.".

"You idiot! Look what you did! You hurt her feelings again! Now she is going to cry!" His inner voice yelled. A frowned formed on his lips as he continued to stare at the broken girl. "Feelings? What feelings...feelings for who? That manic who was just chasing us?!" He responded to the voice. He rolled his eyes. "Great, now I'm talking to myself.".

"Uhg he is such an ass." Her voice said to her. Akemi's face flushed with anger. "No he isn't! He just doesn't know about my feelings! And besides if he did then he wouldn't care anyway!" She argued. Her hands gripped the martial of her sweater and looked up at the confused man. Morishige was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even know that the blue headed girl leaned up and planted her lips gently on his. He gasped and his eyes widen, but slowly closed. Her lips felt like a rose petal, so soft and warm. So, the boy kissed her back. His pressed his lips with more force unlike she did. Arms wrapped around a neck and a waist. Her fingers tangled themselves in his dark navy hair while his hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer. When Akemi let out a sigh, Morishige opened his mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth, exploring her wet cavern. Her nails dug into his scalp when she felt his tongue poke hers. After a while, she got used to the wet muscle and let hers entwine with his. Morishige deepened their kiss and laid the girl on the old wooden floor. "Who ever thought that my first kiss would be in an old torn down school with murders and corpses everywhere!" Akemi thought as their tongues wrestled for dominance and of course Morishige won. He broke the kiss from the lack of air and looked down at the girl, panting. "A-akemi?".

The girl's face was crimson and she turned away. "I-i'm sorry..I didn-!" she was cutoff by his lips pressing against her, giving her a passionate kiss. Their glasses clinking together as they tried to get any closer. Akemi's leg spreaded open and her hair lying around her forming a blue halo. He laid between the covered legs and let his hands slide off her waist and on to her thighs, gripping them gently. She moaned at his touch and her toes curled in her shoes. Morishige left her lips and kissed his way down to her neck. He kissed, nipped, and bit her neck.

There was a trail of saliva from her lips down to her neck. Akemi opened her eyes and licked her now swollen, bruised lips. "M-morishige.." She panted out. The boy opened his eyes, glazed over with lust and made contact with hers. "Yes Akemi?" He voice was husky and soft. When she didn't replied, he went back to attacking her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure and moaned out his name.

"Morishige..ah..". He let a smirk appear on his lip and moved the collar of her shirt down, exposing her shoulder and a bit of her arm to him. Morishige sat up and removed her arm out from the sleeve and began to kiss it. The girl tilted her head with smile. "It looks like he is worshiping me in his own way." She thought and giggled. His eyes scanned to her. "Whats so funny, Akemi?" He breathed out on her arm making her shiver in delight and close her eyes. "It just looks like you are worshiping me by kissing all over me.." She felt his smirk on her arm and Morishige moved so that his mouth on her lips and replied. "I havn't kissed all of you yet...But I can if you want me to." Her cheeks was heating up and she pushed her head up, kissing once more.

Suddenly the ground shoke, making the pair jump and part their ways. "W-whats happening?!" Akemi yelled through out all of the noise. He quickly responded. "A earthquake perhaps?" She quickly grabed his hand and held it tightly. "Don't let me go okay?". He pulled the girl into an embrace and nodded for her answer.

* * *

><p>Morishige groaned as he came to. He opened his eyes and looked around. It seems like they was somehow telported to a different location. Wait...they? He panicked and felt around him. "Akemi?" He didn't get answer back. "Akemi, are you alright? Say something if you can hear me!" He quickly got to his feet. "Akemi!".<p>

She wasn't beside him nor was she at the same location as he was. His heart stopped for a moment. He had to find her and Mayu. He walked around calling out their names then gave up. He remembered what his blue headed angel said; "Yelling her name isn't going to make her come. She probably cant hear you.". She was right after all. Maybe since Akemi and him was transfered to a new area, Mayu and the others did too!

"I'm coming for you Akemi and you too, Mayu."

* * *

><p>Akemi eyes widen in horror. Morishige wasn't with her, he couldn't protect her, and to top it off Kizami was infront of her, staring at her. "K-kizami.." She whimpered out. His eyes roamed over her shaking body and smiled.<p>

"We met again Akemi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter four! So how do you like it? Just hit that review button down there o3o or somewhere in that area. Oh and while typing this I was listening to Romeo and Cinderella by Miku-Tan[English Cover] and im like; "This kind of relates to Morishige and Akemi in this chapter..NEW FANFIC!" Let me know what you think!<strong>_

_**~Akemi**_


	5. Love will find its way

_**Hello and welcome back to Corpse Party:Akemi Amaterasu! Last time Akemi and Morishige were being naughty and then got separated! Then our sexy insane killer appears! Now read to find out what happens next! There might a LEMON OR LIME in this chapter!**_

_**Codebreakeryuuki: Was it a good squeal or bad one? And im really like happy that you are my number one reviewer! So this chapter is for you. If it wasnt for you, I wouldn't have updated this chapter until two days later**_

* * *

><p>Kizami stared blankly at the screaming girl and sighed in frustration. "Hey, would you just shut up!" he said over her screaming, she stopped instantly and closed her mouth shut. Akemi brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. "Where ever he is...I hope he is okay." She thought, never noticing Kizami raise his eyebrow at her. "It seems like that boy she was with did something to her, but what?" He questioned himself. The dark-haired boy watch her blushed, smile, blush again, then shake her head. "Something wrong Akemi?" He asked with a worried expression. She let out a "eep" and stood up, brushing off any dust or dirt. "I-i'm fine. Just worried about someone." She quickly replied. "That boy you were with earlier?" He guessed. Jealously washed over him. Who was that guy and what did he do to make her blush? She said he wasn't her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean anything! Suddenly, Kizami grabbed her arm, roughly and put her to his chest. "Who is he?" The girl's eyes widen in fear and tried to get out of his grasp. "W-why does it matter to you!? Let me go Kizami!". He tighten his hold and leaned his face down to hers, their lips almost touching. "Who is he? I won't ask again, Akemi." His lips brushed over hers as he talked. Her face turned crimson and her eyes closed and gave him his answer. "H-he is a friend of mine...him,me and the rest our friends appeared here after we did the charm...I don't know how..". The boy let go of her arm and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "You guys are just friends, right?"<p>

Akemi wondered why he was asking these questions. Was he jealous or did he just wanted to about her life before killing her? She gulped. "I-i don't really..I like him, but he likes another. After we...kissed umm I don't know he feels about me..Wait..Why am I telling you all of this?!". Kizami chuckled, leaned up and planted a kiss on her forehead, making the poor girl blush even more. He stepped back from her and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. "It sounds like he is either playing with your feelings or doesn't know you like him.". She gapped at him. "But he should! I wouldn't have kissed him for nothing!" she threw her arms in the air and stomped her foot. "Maybe he thought it was a thank you for saving your life from me." He said and began to walk away from the stocked girl. When she notice he was gone, she looked behind her and whined. "H-hey! Wait for me!" She ran up to him, her fear of him leaving her system. A smile tugged on his lips.

At the end of the hallway was a blue light and it was heading towards them. "Shit!" Kizami cursed then grabbed Akemi's hand and pulled her down another hallway. One of the walls was painted with blood and a corpse was lying against it. "What was that?" she asked, frighten. "That was one of the ghost children I was talking about!" he responded and pushed her into a room that looked like an infirmary and closed the door. Akemi looked and saw a screen type of thing to her left and guessing that beds was behind them and in the corner of the room was a candle. "Ayumi's candles...That means she has been here." She said out loud. "Ayumi? Who is Ayumi? A friend of her perhaps." Kizami thought. She turned to him and saw the confused look on his face. "Ayumi is my friend and who showed me this charm." She answered his question.

They decided to take a quick nap after a pregnant pause and laid down on the two beds. Kizami kept his knife in reach, just for when someone unwanted comes in. As Akemi slept, all she thought about was Morishige and how they would met again.

But what she didn't know is that they are closer than they think.

* * *

><p>Morishige was walking and calling out Mayu's name when he heard a "SHIG!" and a person hugging him. The boy looked down and a brown headed girl with a little piece of hair being hold by two pink balls. "M-mayu?" he stuttered out of disbelieve. His Mayu was back in his arm. Oh his sweet Mayu. He wrapped his around her, hugging her and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Mayu you scared me. From now on, you are stay beside me. Got it?" She pulled away from the embrace, looked up at him, and smiled. "Okay Shig bro!" He smiled back and held out his hand to her, which she took.<p>

Together they walked for who knows how long and stopped at a room. The door was closed, like all the others. "Maybe someone is in there.." Mayu suggested quietly. Morishige nodded and opened the door. "Its a infirmary..or so I think." He thought. Soft muttering was heard to their left. Suddenly a boy with a knife came from behind the curtains that Morishige recognized. "Its you!" They yelled at the same time, Akemi woke up to two auguring voices. "K-kizami? Morishige?" She said tiredly and got out of the bed, tripping over her own feet and landing on her knees and hands. Morishige was the first to notice the girl and ran over to her. "Akemi are you alright? Did this man hurt you?" he hissed out and glared at Kizami, who was growling and tightly clenching his knife. "I'm fine. And no Kizami didn't hurt me...he actually saved my life." She smiled and looked the boy in front of her.

Mayu was staring at them with wide eyes then smiled. "It seems Shig has a crush.." Sadness filled her heart, but quickly disappeared. "No I must be there for him no matter what!" She nodded and took a step towards to the boy now known as Kizami. "Can I talk to you? If you mind." She pointed far away from the couple with a smile. He hesitated before saying yes. Mayu dragged to boy so that wasnt facing the couple and began to tell him about herself and more about Akemi.

Morishige pulled Akemi into a quick kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, staring at her lovingly. "Hey." he whispered huskily. She blushed and locked her eyes with his. "H-hey. Where have you been?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I woke up in a hallway without with me, so I got up and decided to look for you and Mayu. Then I ran into her and we tried to look for the others, but we ended up here and you know the rest." He responded. The blue haired girl nodded and wandered back to about what Kizami had said. "Maybe he doesn't about my feelings...I'm going to tell him now! Wait...he said he found Mayu and he is doing this stuff with me in front of her!". Akemi glanced at Mayu and frowned. Morishige notice this and tilted his head, blocking her view from Mayu. "Is everything alright, Akemi?". She jumped a little when she saw his face closer to hers. "Y-yeah! Yep, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about hehe." He raised his eyebrow at her. He got up and helped her up. He cleared his throat and told the other two that him and Akemi was going to step outside of the room. With that, the two exited.

As soon as the door shut, Morishige pinned the girl to wall and kissed her hard, but passionate. She was confused at first, but stared to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. Groaning at the new position, his lips left her bruised and swollen ones, he kissed down to her neck. Akemi let a moan and felt something below her stomach tighten. Morishige tugged on the hem of her big sweater. She blushed and raised her arms. "Are we seriously doing this...in a haunted school!?" She thought as Morishige took the layer of clothing off of her. Her arms covered her chest. Okay she was not as big as some girls like Mayu and Naomi. Ayumi and her were both flat chested, an A cup. "Move your hands." He order with a husky voice. She gulped and slowly moved them down to her sides, she was wearing a black sports bra. Morshige chuckled and hovered his mouth over one side. "W-what are you doing, Morishige?" she asked. He opened his mouth and let his tongue lick the bra, feeling a little nub. The blue haired girl threw her head back and let out a long moan. The boy removed the bra by unclasping it from the back and went back to attacking the pink nub. Her back arched, pushing her chest more into the male's face. He gently bit it, as if saying goodbye, then moved to other one. Her hands latched on to his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "I-its no far..Im the only one with clothing off.." Akemi panted, pushed the boy away from her chest, and began un-buttoning his uniform jacket. Morishige slide the jacket off and on to the floor where her clothes was lying. He helped her with the white shirt. Once that was finish, she reached out and touched his chest, tracing over his abs and he let out a breathy moan. The not in below her stomach tighten even more. Her grounded his hips into hers as his pants became tighter. Akemi gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Her bangs was sticking to her forehead from all the sweat and her glasses was sliding off her nose.

* * *

><p>Kizami wondered why the two was taking so long and he heard enough of this Mayu chick talk and talk and talk! "Akemi always liked Morishige and I think he is beginning to like her also. I think they are talking about their feelings towards each other! Ah! Its soo romantic! I like Shig as much as the next girl, which is Akemi, but if he is happy then I'm happy. Hey, Kizami do you like Akemi? You don't have to answer, but I saw you looking at her and Shige when they kissed and whispered among themselves. Oh! I can just SEE their wedding! So beautiful! Hey Kizami-san,you okay? You've hadn't said anything since they left?" She smiled brightly at him.<p>

"Oh I was just thinking about how we are going to search for your friends." He lied.

* * *

><p>Morishige finally took off her pants ,also her shoes, and snickered at her choice of underwear, black with red dots. "S-shut up.." The embarrassed girl muttered, avoiding his eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, Akemi." He kissed his away back down to her breasts and kisses each of the nipples. It was still unfair to her. He still had on his un-button shirt, pants, his boxer(of whatever he had under his pants), and his shoes with his socks. While she only in her underwear. Her wrapped her legs around his waist again, since they had to unwrapped from him to take off her pants, and blushed. She has never been intiment with another person.<p>

His desire for her couldn't be helped. If that Kizami tried to take away his Akemi, he'll always find her. No matter where she goes, he'll always find her. His hips grinned into hers and he let his eyes roll back. She let out a moan of his name. "M-morishige..". He put his face in her neck. "Akemi...are you ready to go this far?" He asked. Akemi was going to be his first also, but he won't have to go through pain like she has to. The girl nodded and wrapped her arms his neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He unwrapped one leg of his waist and slide off the cute underwear, it hung on her right thigh then un-buckled his pants, letting out his hard penis. The cold air hit it, making him moan and his penis twitch. He positioned the tip at her opening, which was wet with her juices. "I-im about to enter..tell me when it starts to hurt, okay?" He warned and slowly pushed his hips forward, the tip entering. Akemi opened her mouth in a silent scream. "I-it hurts Morishige..Ah!" Her nails dug into his back, he winced. He thrust himself inside of her and groaned. "A-akemi...She's so tight.." He thought. He felt liquid on his neck and down his shoulder. Morishige pulled the girl's face out of his neck and saw tears falling from her eyes. He kissed each salty tear away then kissed her lips. "Shh...the pain will pass.." He whispered sweet nothings to her. Once she gave him the signal for him to move, he pulled out and thrusted hard. She moaned in pleasure and pain and moved her hips slighty with his. As Morishige's thrusts got faster and harder, her moans got louder and higher. "M-morshige please..ah." Tears from the pleasure stung her eyes. He grabbed her hips and moved them for her as she began to get tired. He kissed her lips and forced her mouth open with his tongue. They entwined and fought for dominance. Saliva dripped out of the corner of Akemi's mouth. He swallowed her moans while she swallowed his groans. She pulled away as the not in her stomach broke and she saw white. He quickly swallowed her cries as she orgasmed and felt her tighten around him and he knew he was close. "A-akemi.." He growled out and came.

He switched places her with, so that he was against the wall and slid down it. They panted until they caught their breath. "I love you Sakutaro Morishige." Akemi suddenly said. His widen then return to normal. "I love you too and dont think because we just sex." She blushed at the word. "I had a dream of you dieing and I relized my feelings for you..". After a while, they put their clothing back on and Akemi fixed their hair then walked back in the room. Not noticing a little girl with a red dress and long black hair watching them from down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There was Chapter 5! I was laughing the whole time typing the lemon and listening to best song at the time(Everytime we touch ~Nightcore~) So I hope you enjoyed the lemon! Remember...Review~<em>**

**_~Akemi_**


	6. Life is Funny

_**Oh hey..You actually came back to read this sucky fanfic? I knew you cared about me...I mean this!**_

_**Codebreakeryuuki:I know Im rushing the romance in this fic..But who said that everything that happen when they met really happened -smirks- I still love ya!**_

_**Anyway I made a new fic just for KizamixAkemi fans ^-^ (Im talking to about you, Yuuki and others) Check it out if you havent already.**_

* * *

><p>Morishige was woke up from his day-dream by a screaming Akemi. "MORISHIGE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!". She shook him and he nodded to her, pushing her from him gently. He pushed up his glasses before responding. "I'm fine Akemi. I was just thinking on how we are going to find the others and.." He glared at Kizami. "What we are going to do with him." The other girl with glasses grabbed Kizami's wrist and pulled him beside her. "He is staying and if he goes all insane manic killer, we run. He knows about the school more than we do, Morishige." Mayu appeared by shig's side and nodded. "Yeah! Come on Shig. Just let him stay." She hung on to his arm and smiled brightly at him. He gulped. "F-fine. He can stay..but if he hurts you Akemi, I warned you." A quiet gasp came from Akemi's mouth and sadden filled her eyes. "K-kizami wouldn't hurt me! He never ment to in the first place, you jerk!" Kizami smirked as if saying: "I won, you lose." and was pulled out of the room by the blue haired girl. Her words stung him a bit, but he waved it off. He had his Mayu and that is all he needed to be happy about. They soon joined the two outside.<p>

The group walked farther away from the room, Akemi and Kizami leading while Morishige and Mayu followed. Mayu noticed when Kizami grabbed the girl's hand and held it. She gasped when Akemi held his back, their fingers intertwining. The glasses boy also notice this and jealously enter him then fled away as if that feeling wasn't even there. Kizami leaned down to her ear and whispered something that made her laugh. Morishige bit his lip in anger. "What did he tell her? Why can't I make her laugh?" These thoughts ran through his head and he looked over at Mayu. "Mayu?" She was looking at the couple ahead of them with a frown on her face. He frowned also. Did she like Kizami? He shook his head. Of course not, they just met. His eyes rolled back over to the talking had let go of her hand and wraped his arm around her waist. His widen. "Was that kissed we shared nothing to her? Did she feel nothing for me?" He asked himself. No. He shouldn't be saying those type of things. Mayu is with him and thats all that matters. He grabbed Mayu's hand and held it.

Akemi smiled up at Kizami and gave him a peck on his shoulder and thanked him for saving her life. He looked back at Morishige and Mayu. Morishige was jealous, he could tell by the way he was staring and Mayu was confused about almost everything. He chuckled. "Hmm? Whats so funny?" Akemi asked her innocent eyes looking into dark his. "Nothing is, Akemi. Well life is funny to me, thats all." The girl blinked in a confused way, but smiled. "I think that also. I mean its weird to me, You are basically being born to die at some time and you don't know if its go to be painful or not. You could just wake up and never knowing that you might die today. Example: I wake up in the morning and I never thought about, 'Hey, Im going to end up in a torn down school with corpses and ghost children trying to kill me and never get out and maybe die.' I just kept thinking how I'm going to see my friends again." Ah, so someone does understand. "Well at least you won't die alone, right?" Kizami put her head on his shoulder and smiled kindly. Akemi blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you're confused then let me explain: Everything that delt with Morishige and Akemi having sex...Never really happened..but Sachiko was at the of the hallway..o-o So there. Please review and check out <span>Kizami's Lover<span> and REVIEW.**_

_**~Akemi**_


	7. Broken Heart

_**Look I'm back ^O^(once again) Anyway...Im thinking about eight more chapters? And I drunk a lot of coffee cx so more likely Kizami's Lover will have a second chapter at six am...somewhere around there or later. ;/**_

_**A pirate: So...how is "ripping" the ice-cube in half coming along? ^-^ I love ya for reviewing anyway!**_

_**Codebreakeryuuki: Trust me..Kizami will be getting ALL of the love from Akemi O^O**_

* * *

><p>The four of them continued to walk, until a voice called out one of their names. "KIZAMI! HEY KIZAMI!" Scaring them..well mostly Akemi. Kizami groaned. "How did <em>HE <em>find me!?" Mayu and the girl beside him watched as a boy with purple hair and a school uniform that looked like Kizami's run up and hugged the dark-haired boy. Akemi crossed her arms and whispered something in Mayu's ear, making her respond with a nod and shortly after, a giggle. Morishige looked over at the girls with a confused look on his face. "What did Akemi say to her?" He thought. Mayu looked at Morishige with a smile then mouthed: "Akemi thinks that's Kizami-san's lover or something like that." He let out a chuckle. Sometimes he thought she was clueless. Kizami glanced over at Akemi, the giggle Mayu, and then the chuckling Morishige. He grunted and pushed Kurosaki away from him. The blue noticed the two girls and walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Kensuke Kurosaki and you are?" He grasped Mayu's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Im Mayu Suzumoto." She greeted with a smile. He smiled back and went to grab Akemi's, but Kizami grabbed his wrist harshly. "You. Dont touch her." He sternly said. He raised his hands in defence. "Alright. Gosh, you don't have to be rude." He looked over at the blue headed girl with glasses and held out his hand. "And your name is?" Akemi held out her hand and shook his. "Im Akemi Amaterasu. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki." She gave him a kind smile and took her hand back. "The pleasure is mine, Akemi." Her name rolled off his tongue and it sounded like a purr. Morshige shot a death glare at the boy for touching Mayu AND Akemi. He coughed and introduced himself. "Im Sakutaro Morishige, from Kisaragi Academy, class 2-9." Kurosaki's blue eyes looked at the boy before slowly rolling back to the two girls. Kizami and Morishige glared while growling.

So, one more person joined their group and they continued on. Akemi was behind Kizami and stared at his back. With out thinking, she jumped on his back. Everyone, but Akemi and Morishige gasped. He caught her and held her thighs. "Warn me next time before you do that." He smiled. She just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her feet around his waist. Morishige bit his lip and clenched his fist into a ball, clearly upset by the sight. "Damn...Why do I care about." He asked himself. Suddenly a plan popped in his head. His eyes looked over at Mayu, who was still beside him, and grabbed her hand making the girl gasp. Morishige was staring in her green eyes then pulled her into a hug. "Mayu.." He whispered in her ear. "S-shig? Is something wrong?." The blushing Mayu asked and hugged him back. A low whistle came from Kurosaki and sped up is walking, leaving the two alone. Akemi turned her head to Kurosaki, who was now walking in front. The smirk on his face and the wiggling of his eyebrows told Kizami that something was happening behind him. The girl who was on his back, suddenly got off and turned around. She let out a gasp and tears filled her eyes. There he was. With _her_. In a tight embrace was Morishige and Mayu, who currently in a lip-lock. The two didn't seem to hear the broken girl gasp. The tears rolled down her face and quickly wiped them away. She turned to Kizami and Kurosaki. "Um..I-i'll be back..I thought I saw someone." She turned back to the couple and ran pasted them. Back where she appeared and even pasted that. Kizami watched her blue hair flow behind her as she ran. His eyes filled with anger and walked over to the still kissing couple. He pushed Mayu away from Morishige. She fell on her butt and was helped up by Kurosaki.

Before anyone could say anything, Kizami grabbed Morishige's neck and punched him hard in the stomach, making him gasp for air. "W-what the hell Kizami!" his childhood friend said. "This kid is going to die." He was blinded by hatered for the boy. Morshige looked around for Akemi, but couldnt find her. "Shouldn't be worried where Akemi is Kizami?!" Kurosaki yelled. He dropped the boy and walked off where Akemi ran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Im sorry for the short chap and how it ended...Im currently brain dead x.x Review and Kizami's Lover will be updated later tonight.<em>**

**_~Akemi_**


	8. Finding Akemi

_**What?! You actually came back for me...I mean for this story! I have some bad news(or good news..whatever.) guys...After this story, Kizami's Lover, my other fanfic(which will be coming out soon), and my new new story(it's just a one-shot) are done, I'm taking a break for a while. I've focused too much on these stories. Oh, and I realized that Morishige's eyes are green DX So im editing Akemi Amaterasu. Ignore any updates tonit-today for this story.**_

_**Codebreakeryuuki:I just now realized that after reading it over and over. Thank you for pointing out my error. ^-^ its fixed now.**_

* * *

><p>Dried tears stuck to the sobbing girl's cheeks as she ran. She started to hiccup and the tears stung her eyes. Her chest began to tighten as she sped up her speed. Akemi stopped once she felt light-headed and panted for oxygen that her lungs needed. Both of her feet were aching from the shoes, so she took them off and set them near by before. The blue haired girl's legs shook and felt like jelly o. She fell to her knees and crawled her way into a room that was near the infirmary. Her eyelids were getting heavy and heavier by the second. Her eyes scanned the area of the room and found a desk. Akemi crawled under it and collapsed whispering out his name.<p>

...

Morishige followed Kizami with quick steps, but kept his distance from the man. Kurosaki and Mayu was far behind and having a conversation. They didn't want to be close for when Kizami throws another fist at the other male. The green-eyed boy heard the one in front mutter a few things about Akemi. When they reached the infirmary, Mayu gently pushed Kizami before he opened the door. "If she is in there, let me talk to her." She looked up at him. He shoved her out of the way and opened the door anyway. "I'm sure she doesn't want to see your face or _his_." he hissed and walked to the beds in the room. Empty. Just like the room. While he was outside of the room, Kurosaki spotted a pair of black flats against the wall. "Ummm..guys?" He called out. Morishige walked over to him and looked down where he was pointing. His green eyes widen as he recognized the shoes. Was that a sign that she was near by? After picking up the shoes, he walked further away and saw an opened door about fifty feet away from where the shoes laid. He had a hunch that she was in there and went inside to test it. The other male was behind him. Lying under a desk was a sleeping, or so it looked like, Akemi. Morishige gave the shoes to Kurosaki and went to pick up the girl. Carrying her bridal style, he walked out of the room not noticing a big figure in the corner of the room that looked like it was holding an object, a hammer of some sort. Though the boy holding the shoes did and he ran out of the room and into the infirmary to warn the others. Morishige was lying the girl on the bed and brushed some hair from her face with his hand when Kizami slapped his hand away with a scowl painted on his face. They silently glared at each other as Kurosaki told them about the man with a sledgehammer. The older male of the group took his eyes off Morishige's and to the door. Loud footsteps echoed outside of the room. "Shit!" He cursed and rushed everyone to hide. Morishige and Mayu hid under the other bed, Kizami stood inbetween the beds, and Kurosaki blew out candle and rushed to find a spot. A groaning noise was heard from outside of the door. Mayu shut her green eyes tightly and held on to Morishige's hand. The male guarding Akemi grabbed his pocket knife and positioned himself.

The door opened and Kurosaki stared, eyes wide at the man. He looked a zombie with red eyes and blood coming from his eyes. He had black hair and wore a brown jacket with a tore up green shirt. In one of his hands he held a sledgehammer. He raised his arm and struck Kurosaki, who was too scared to move, in the head. He fell down with a thud, blood rushing out from his head. The man moaned and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the room and down to the basement of the school, only leaving a bloody trail behind. Kizami gripped his knife in anger then let out a chuckle. "Fool, I told you to hide." Morishige got out from his spot and looked over Akemi, wishing that she would wake up. As if hearing his thoughts, the girl moaned and opened her eyes. They blinked a few times before adjusting to the darkness. "Kizami?" Her voice was dry from the crying and running. Kizami smiled and placed his hand on her head, the curl on top of her head was forced down from his hand. "Hey sleepy head." He ruffled her hair and chuckled when she pouted. "Shut up." She muttered and tried to sit up with a little help from the older male. Her eyes locked with green eyes which belonged to Morishige. They stared at each other for a moment before looking away. Akemi's cheeks tinted and she let out a sigh. "Wait..where is Kurosaki?". She didn't see him anywhere. Mayu whimpered and looked down to the floor then back up at Morishige. He coughed, pushed his glasses up and spoke to the confused girl. "Kurosaki went off somewhere when we were looking for you." He lied smoothly. Her mouth was a shape of a 'o'. Kizami smirked at the boy. So, he was good at something. "O-okay." Mayu elbowed him in the ribs for lying to his love interest. Morishige winced and rubbed his abused side. Akemi frowned as she watched the two and got up from the bed. Remembering she took off her shoes, the blue headed girl looked at Kizami. "I..umm." The other male walked away and picked up her shoes from besides the door, ignoring the blood on the floor. He walked back and put them next to her. The owner of the shoes was shocked for a minute then smiled at Morishige. "Thank you." she said and put them on quickly. Mayu suggested they stay here until another earthquake come along. Morishige and Akemi agreed while Kizami shook his head "no". He finally said yes with a sigh when Akemi begged him over and over. She smiled and laugh while doing a little dance by wiggling her hips and waving her hands while humming a random tune. Mayu laughed at her dance not seeing the two male's eyes glued to her waist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pft I swear those two are perverts ^ but that what makes us special<strong>_

_**~Akemi**_


	9. Memories (part one)

**Kizami:Heh...Hehe~**

_**Morishige: -pushes Akemi in front of the camera-**_

_**Me: I was forced to updated this story today -has a chain around my neck- By those men. -.- **_

_**Morishige & Kizami: Akemi doesn't own any of the characters or Corpse Party. She only owns Akemi Amaterasu.**_

_**Me:And if I did own Corpse Party...Then Yuuya, Morishige, and Yoshiki would have many babies O^o**_

_**Yoshiki: -glares at her- Yeah...enjoy the story..**_

* * *

><p>The sound of multiple people running was coming from outside of the room where the group has hid. Kizami rolled his dark eyes over to Akemi, who was chatting away with Mayu and Morishige, who was looking at his phone. Did they not hear them? Or was he just hearing things. With a quick shake of this head, he walked over to the chatting blue haired girl. When he reached her, she looked up at him with a bright and big smile. His lips formed one back to her. Mayu chewed on her lip as she watched the two. She was for sure Akemi liked maybe even <em>loved<em> Morishige. She thought back when they first met the shy girl and how she looked at Shig. She giggled. The other two looked over to her and asked, "What was funny?". She continued to laugh and waved it off, telling them it was nothing. They kept nagging her about, Akemi really did, until she told them. "Since you want to know so bad Akemi." She smiled and began the story/flahsback.

_~Two years ago~_

_Ayumi basically dragged her friend by the wrist and ran with all of her might. Her best friend came from out of the country just to visit her. Her brother aloud her to come by herself. The girl's glasses were falling off her face from the speed. "Ayumi! Slow down!" She whined. The girl had blue hair which was put into to big pony tails that hanged from the side of her head. Her navy eyes were filled with fear and excitement. She wore a white button up shirt with a black tie decorated in white little skulls, a black ruffled skirt that had white suspenders with black little skulls, high lenght black and white socks, and black converse. The suspenders hung from her hips and bounced with each step the girls took. After twenty minutes the two girls made it to Kisaragi Academy, classroom 2-9. Ayumi slid the door open and smiled to all of her friends. "Sorry I was late guys! I have somone for you guys to meet!" She pulled in the girl. "Well don't be shy..introduce yourself." the smiling girl pushed the shy blue haired girl to her friends. Her head raised and she looked them in the eye. "I-i'm Akemi Amaterasu..nice to meet you!" She squeaked and bowed her head. The brown-haired boy with light brown hair spoke. "Hi. I'm Satoshi Mochida. It nice to meet you too, Amaterasu." He smiled to her. Her navy eyes scanned him and the others. They were still in their school uniforms. The girl with short brown hair and brown eyes (and of course...a big breast) was next. "I'm Naomi Nakashima." She bowed her head and brought it back up. __After a girl name Mayu finished talking, a boy cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses before speaking. "My name is Sakutaro Morishige." was all he said. His voice was beautiful to her. A faint blush spread across her cheeks and she raise one of her hands to her cheek. "Hello Morishige.". Ayumi and Seiko smirked. "Ah love is in the air." they thought.__Akemi got to know more about the group. As she talked to Yoshiki, her eyes kept going to Morishige's and meeting his on accident. Yoshiki wonder why a bush would appear on her face or her eyes would look down. He picked on her about it and laughed when she hit him with her fist. _

_As time passed, Akemi wished them a farewell and told them it was nice meeting them. Green met navy one more time before the owner of the eyes looked down at Mayu. She sighed and walked out of the classroom with Naomi, Seiko, and Ayumi. As they talked about school and other plans, she thought about the navy haired boy with glasses and green eyes._

_~End~_

Mayu told the story to Kizami as Akemi and Morishige glanced at one another. "So we all realized that Akemi had a crush on M-!" before she could finish, a hand covered her mouth. The boys looked at the embarrassed teen with an odd look. "Heh...heh..sorry.." She removed the hand and walked away slowly to the corner of the room. She sat down her front facing the corner and the back facing them. Akemi brought her knees to her chest and rested her arms her them. She laid her head down on her arms then closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, just confused. She didn't know when she started to like Kizami. Maybe it when Morishige brought Mayu with him. "He has Mayu now." she thought, not knowing the boy was behind her. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around the girl, his nose buried in her hair. "Akemi.." He whispered in her ear. She gasped loudly and turned around to see...

"..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There is chapter nine...REVIEW please...cliffhanger?<em>**

**_~Akemi_**


	10. AN

_**Omiglob! Im sorry guys! .** **But this is a AN. Anyway Im putting this story on hold for a bit until I get my mind cleared and finish Kizami's lover. Because my mind isn't as smart as others' and is having a hard time trying not confuse the story's plots o_o . . yeah.**_

_**But anway! Please please try to forgive me. Kizami's Lover is almost done so it wont be that long.**_

_**~Akemi**_


End file.
